Yo-kai Watch 4: Old Friend Edition
by LuigiFan003
Summary: A fan-made take on Yo-kai Watch 4 with OC's. An old friend of Nate's joins the adventure! What new twists and turns will happen now?
1. Prologue: Old Friend

**Authors Note**

**I'm new on this platform, so please forgive me for mistakes! Thank you, nyan! (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**

**Edit: As Coolkidwriter97's tip said, I shall try to space out my writing (Please let me know how I did, nyan! Again, couldn't resist.)**

Nate was chasing after a cat that had been following him for the past week, he could practically SMELL the Yo-kai, but Whisper always got in the way…UNTIL the Yo-kai butler saw the cat for himself.

"Nate, slow down!" Whisper shouted at him, but he was an arm's length away from grabbing the cat's tail. "Come here you little furball!" Nate hissed as he tried to grab the cat's tail, on the tenth try, he FINALLY snagged it. "Gotcha!" Nate triumphantly said, holding up the cat.

The cat hissed at him, but it couldn't get away. "*huff* *puff* FINALLY! Oh, you caught it." Whisper said, Nate could tell Whisper was worn out, but he didn't have time to apologize now. Nate activated the Yo-kai lens on the Yo-kai watch. "Now, let's see who you REALLY are!" Nate spat, holding the lens to his eye.

The cat changed form, sporting the two tail's a cat Yo-kai normally had. It had golden eyes, a silver collar with a silver and light-yellow ball on it, it was dark blue, with two marks that looked like tire treads on it's face, one starting on the top of its head and going to the bottom left of it's face, and the other on its stomach. The marks were black, going against the Yo-kai's color palette, it had a nick in its ear like Jibanyan, and the flames on its tails were yellow. The rest of the cat Yo-kai looked the same as the others, except this cat Yo-kai had claws, and not small one's either.

"Dang 'nabbit! I done been found ou'!" The cat Yo-kai hissed, Nate was shocked at its BBQen accent. "Hold on, this Yo-kai is…WHAAAT!" Whisper started, but he stopped and started freaking out. "Whisper, hello! What Yo-kai is this?" Nate asked, the cat Yo-kai scoffed. "EXCUSE ME! Adams, I swear if you forgot about me I'll…" The cat Yo-kai spoke, Nate dropped the cat Yo-kai in shock. "Wait… The only person that I know that talks like that is…" Nate looked down at the cat Yo-kai, who had a smirk on his face. "Go on Nathen, you've hit the bull's eye." The cat Yo-kai sneered, Nate couldn't believe it. "Sam!? Is that you?!" Nate shouted, the cat Yo-kai nodded. "Yep! Long time no see, old friend."

"Wait, 'Sam'? Nyate, why did you call that Yo-kai by name? I thought I was the only cat you had, nyan!" Jibanyan questioned Nate, Sam laughed. "That's because I WASN'T a cat, I was human! I just like cat Yo-kai so I took this appearance, I DO have a human form, I just don't like to use it often." Sam explained, Whisper was still freaking out.

"Whisper, why are you still freaking out?" Nate asked him, Whisper flew over to Nate and shoved his Yo-kai Pad in his face. Nate got the Pad out of his face and saw that Sam was a Legendary 'Merican Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe named 'Transnyan', he could apparently transform into any Yo-kai he wished.

"SEE! Transnyan is someone you don't wanna mess with, Nate! Give him what he wants and let's get out of here!" Whisper spat, Sam laughed, causing Whisper to freak out even more. "Um, I'm FRIENDS with Nate. Why the heck would I want to hurt him?" Sam asked Whisper.

Nate was happy he got to see his friend again, but the memories of Sam's death came back as well… "Sam, I'm-" Nate tried to say, but Sam cut him off. "Dude, it's fine. Yeah, it stinks that I died and all, but hey! My memory is still living on with you and the others! So everythin's just fine partner!" Sam said, slipping into his native language. "Wait, so you knew Transnyan back when he was alive, Nate?" Whisper asked Nate, he nodded, shocking Whisper and Jibanyan. "But… I was also the reason he died…" Nate slowly said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Now hold on! That car blew that red light. Yeah, I DID push you out of the way and got ran over instead, but it wasn't your fault!" Sam said, Nate knew he was right, but still… "Look Nyate, maybe you can get his Yo-kai Medal. He IS your friend, nyan." Jibanyan suggested, Sam looked…distraught at the idea. "Um… Sorry, gotta go!" Sam said, running away after he finished talking. "Oops, I scared him off, nyan." Jibanyan said, Nate sighed and returned home, Whisper and Jibanyan in tow.

Nate walked over to Triangle Park to meet up with Katie, Eddie, Bear. "WHAT! Sam went to see you guys too!?" Nate shouted, shocked when his friends told him of their visit by Sam.

"I tried to get him to stay, but he said he had to go and ran off…" Katie sadly said, Bear and Eddie gave similar stories, in addition with Sam saying he was going to leave Springdale on Friday, which was three days away.

"I wonder why he's acting like that?" Nate openly asked his friends. "I think he feels bad about leaving us. I mean, this IS Sammy Charles we're talking about here." Eddie theorized, the others nodded in agreement.

"So, how do we get him to stay? There HAS to be a way to convince him to stay in Springdale." Bear said, the others nodded again in agreement. Nate and his friends thought on it for a bit. "Why don't we build him a shrine at that little area next to where he got…you know, ran over?" Katie suggested, the others agreed with her.

"A shrine for Sammy, you say? Hm…" The principal said, Nate was crossing his fingers, hoping the principal would allow it. "…I think that's a wonderful idea!" The principal said, Nate was relieved. Nate relayed the news to his friends, and over the next two days, Nate and his friends worked on creating a shrine for their fallen friend.

By Friday morning, the shrine was finished and set up. "I hope Sam shows up, I REALLY hope he hasn't left yet." Katie said, crossing her fingers together. "Well, well, well. All this for little ol' me?" Nate turned around, and saw Sam in his Transnyan form walking over to him and his friends.

"Sam! I'm glad you came to see this." Eddie cheerfully said. Sam walked over and observed the shrine Nate and the others made for him. It was a wooden shrine with an old picture of Sam with Nate and the others.

"I can't believe you guys kept this old thing…" Sam said, grabbing the photo carefully with his claws to examine it more closely. "Why wouldn't we? You were our friend, and you still are our friend, Sammy." Bear said, Sam started crying.

"Even… Even after I left you guys? Even after I promised I would make it?" Sam asked Nate and the others, they nodded. "Of course, you tried your best to survive. How could we hate you for that?" Katie told Sam, who put the photo back and looked up at his friends.

"…Heh, I guess I needed to see you guys again as much as you all wanted to see me again." Sam said, Nate crouched down and picked Sam up and hugged him. "I never got to thank you for saving me back then, but I guess now's a good time. Thank you, Sam." Nate told Sam, Nate could feel Sam crying into his shoulder. "No *sniff* No problem, Nathen." Sam told Nate, Nate stopped hugging Sam and put him down.

Sam grabbed the ball on his collar, opened it up, and grabbed four of his Yo-kai Medal's, handing one to each of his friends. "Huh? What's this?" Katie asked Sam, who chuckled. "That's my Yo-kai Medal, think of it as a way to summon me, granted you need a certain device to USE it, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So, if you guys wanna hang out, I'll be here! Also, I rigged that Medal so you guys should be able to see me forever! I did that because usually adults can't see Yo-kai, usually only kids and the elderly can see Yo-kai." Sam explained, Katie, Eddie and Bear thanked Sam and left, promising to hang out with him later.

"So, I guess you got my Medal after all, eh Nathen?" Sam sneered, Nate laughed and nodded. "I guess so, Sammy. Well, I'd better go. Let's hang out later, ok?" Nate asked Sam, who nodded. "Sounds like a plan, partner! Later!" Sam cheerfully said. Nate left, happy he and his friends convinced Sam to stay in Springdale.

Sam hopped up onto his new home, curled up, and carefully grabbed the photo of him with Nate, Katie, Eddie, and Bear back when he was still alive. "…Thanks guys, thank you for not forgetting about me." Sam said, putting the photo back, and falling into a deep sleep, another reason he became a cat Yo-kai.


	2. Chapter 1: Through the Gate (Part 1)

**Authors Note**

**To avoid any confusion, any bolded words that aren't separate from the story aren't Author Notes. And also, I'm using the translations from 101Leafy's gameplay of Yo-kai Watch 4. I'll use them when needed, but I promise I won't rely on them and make some original dialogue. I just wanted to get the storyline for this story MOSTLY inline to the game.**

**Edit: Also, for some reason I can't respond to reviews. I SEE them, but I can't respond too them for some reason. So I'll respond to them here (For the moment until I can NORMALLY respond.).**

**So, ask away DragonBladeB5! Sorry about the circumstances... If anyone knows what's going on, please let me know, nyan!**

"Master… Master… SAMMY!" Sam jumped up in fear and fell onto the ground.

"Dang it, Tengu! What have I told you about doing that!" A noble voice scolded someone.

Sam picked himself up off the ground and saw two of his top Yo-kai friends.

Slashari, a seven-foot tall slim samurai Yo-kai with red samurai armor with golden highlights and a six-foot-long thin sword sheathed at his waist.

And Tengu, a noble but loud-mouthed wind controlling Yo-kai, however Sam's friend Tengu was different from the normal Tengu's. Tengu's long hair was mostly gone, Tengu instead had a medium sized ponytail, customized wooden sandals, his normal vest, but on top of a golden sweatshirt, and he had two fans instead of the normal one.

"*yawn* Good morning, you two. What's up?" Sam asked his Yo-kai friends.

"I sensed trouble up on Mount Wildwood, and Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were heading over there. I thought that I should inform you, master." Slashari explained, accompanied by a bow. Sam sighed.

"Slashari, what have I told you about the whole 'master' thing? Thank you though, I'm guessing the others are en route?" Sam asked Slashari, who nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Sam said, Slashari and Tengu nodded, so the three headed over to Mt. Wildwood.

Sam and his Yo-kai friends caught up with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan just as a strange looking Hungramps vanished, revealing a portal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ming ming! Wait!" Cadable shouted, flying in front of Nate.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Nate asked Cadable, who pointed at Sam. Nate glanced back and saw Sam and his Yo-kai friends.

"Oh! Hey Sam." Nate said, Whisper and Jibanyan greeted him as well.

"And Whisper, yes. These are THOSE Yo-kai, please don't fanboy right now." Sam told Whisper, whom he stopped before Whisper started losing it again like when the Yo-kai butler first met Sam.

"Fine, but why are you stopping us, nyan?" Jibanyan asked Sam, Slashari walked over to the portal.

"To make sure that you'll all be safe." Slashari explained. Slashari stuck his head through the portal.

"See anything, Slashari?" Sam asked, Slashari removed his head from the portal.

"It appears to be a park of sorts, it doesn't LOOK dangerous, but it could be. If we go in, we must use EXTREME caution." Slashari explained, the others nodded.

Jibanyan walked through the portal first, followed by Nate and Whisper, then Sam and Slashari, then Cadable and Tengu, and finally Azure Dragon, Komane, and Appak.

"Huh, I haven't seen a park like this in Springdale." Nate said, the landscape FELT familiar, but it didn't LOOK familiar.

"I wonder where we are, nyan?" Jibanyan asked the others, Slashari shrugged.

"Um, everyone! We have a problem!" Whisper announced, Nate turned around to see the portal they had just used had changed to a stone version of itself.

"NYA! Are we stuck here?!" Jibanyan spat, running over to the portal.

"No, there HAS to be a way to turn it back on!" Nate spat, running over to the portal.

Nate was busy examining the portal when a purple goo of sorts landed on his arm.

"Eww! What is this stuff?!" Nate hissed, he looked over and saw Whisper get covered in the goo.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon." Whisper bluntly said, Nate couldn't blame him for his tone, this wasn't exactly outside of the norm for them.

"Uh…Nate?" Sam said, why was he sound scared?

Nate turned around, and ducked out of the way of a nightmare version of Slimamander just as the Yo-kai was about to eat him, but Whisper couldn't get out of the way in time and got eaten by Slimamander's left head and spat out of the right head.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Sam spat, Nate couldn't blame his friend's reaction.

"No clue! But we're gonna have a problem if we don't subdue it!" Nate said, summoning Hidabat and Baku to help.

"_**LUNCHTIME!**_" The nightmare version of Slimamander bellowed, it spit out more of that goo.

"Nate, move!" Sam said, pushing Nate out of the way.

Nate looked back and saw that Sam and his Yo-kai were stuck in the goo.

"Dang it! Kick that salamander's behind for us guys!" Sam spat, Nate nodded and turned to Slimamander.

"You're going down!" Nate shouted at the Yo-kai.

"_**I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**_" The nightmare Slimamander bellowed.

"Eek! Since when did Slimamander look like that!" Hidabat stammered out, Baku looked just as distressed.

"That'll probably give ME nightmares." Baku said, Jibanyan ran over to the two Yo-kai.

"Look, we just need to subdue him, nyan! Or at least blind him so we can get away!" Jibanyan said, the other two Yo-kai nodded and ran at Slimamander.

The three were trying their hardest, as was Nate, but they were CLEARLY outmatched.

"Nyo way! We're doing nothing to him, nyan!" Jibanyan hissed, Sam could tell that he, Hidabat, and Baku were tired.

"Nyuts! This stupid goo isn't letting up, and they need help! Ugh! This stinks!" Sam spat, struggling against the goo to free himself.

Nate fell to the ground and started crawling backwards towards the portal, Jibanyan cowering in fear behind him, while Whisper pounded on the portal, probably hoping it would open.

"Eh? HEY! Watch the hair! I had to cut enough off as is!" Sam heard Tengu hiss, he looked behind him and saw a strange sight.

A freaky looking Venus fly trap Yo-kai was grabbing Tengu's hair, a fish Yo-kai was holding onto the plant Yo-kai's legs with one hand (or fin) and the other was holding onto a bicycle Yo-kai's seat while it tried to move forward.

"Shh! Quiet down, unless you want Slimamander to see us!" The fish Yo-kai hissed at Tengu.

"He has a point, Tengu." Sam quietly told Tengu, who groaned but nodded.

Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper screamed in fear, Nate closed his eyes, thinking for sure that they were toast.

Suddenly, each of the nightmare Slimamander's three heads got nailed with a ball of energy.

Nate slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl and a guy about his age standing in front of him.

"Don't worry!" The girl told Nate.

"Who are you?" Nate asked the girl, another guy landed in front of him.

"We are the Yo-kai Detective Agency, at your service!" The new boy said, the girl glanced back at Nate.

"Hey, are you ok?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah, thank you." Nate said, he looked at the girl's arm and saw something that looked like a Yo-kai watch.

"Hey, is that a Yo-kai watch?" Nate asked the girl, what was that popping noise?

"Yeah! Come on, stand up." The girl said, extending her hand out to Nate to help him up. Nate took the girls hand and got up.

"Let's do our best to take this Yo-kai down!" The girl proclaimed, slapping Nate on the back.

"I guess I have to do my best as well." Nate said, seriously, WHAT IS THAT POPPING NOISE?!

"Charlie, are the reinforcements ready?" The guy with the girl from earlier asked someone to his left.

Nate looked over to the left, and saw a Venus fly trap Yo-kai grabbing Sam, with a fish Yo-kai holding onto the plant Yo-kai in one hand and holding onto a bike Yo-kai's seat in the other.

"Just…About…DONE!" The bike Yo-kai said as he pushed forward, pulling Sam out of the goo.

"Thanks! Now then, time for some SERIOUS payback!" Sam said, drawing his claws.

"Oh BOY! You messed up BIG TIME, Slimamander! Transnyan's gonna rip you a new one!" Tengu boasted, Sam sighed.

"Tengu, not now! Now, let us slay this vile beast!" Slashari declared, drawing his sword. Tengu sighed, grabbing his fans.

"I know, Slash! I'm just saying! Jeez!" Nate chuckled and shook his head.

"Well everyone, lets go!" Nate said.

"Nate! You, Jibanyan, Hidabat, Baku, and the girl go for the head with the eye! Me, Slashari, and Tengu will handle the other two heads!" Sam ordered, Nate and the girl nodded.

"You guys heard him, nyan! Let's take this Yo-kai down!" Jibanyan told Hidabat and Baku, the two Yo-kai nodded. Jibanyan, Hidabat, and Baku started attacking the middle head, while Nate and the girl provided support and attacked when the opening was there.

Sam ran at the left head, while Slashari and Tengu ran at the right head.

"Eat this you overgrown lizard!" Sam hissed, jumping into the air to prepare his Soultimate.

"Take this! Claws of Fury!" Sam hissed, he did everything perfectly…BUT his Soultimate didn't kick in, and apparently his claws did squat against Slimamander's scales.

"What in the? That should have worked…" Sam was puzzled, he'd never seen a Soultimate not activate when it was fully charged before.

"Hmph! Very well then, it appears that-" Slashari tried to say, but was interrupted by Slimamander punching him and sending the samurai barreling into Sam.

"HEY! No one messes with Slash but ME!" Tengu hissed, jumping up into the air to use his Soultimate.

"Tengu wait! Your Soultimate's not gonna work!" Sam tried to warn Tengu, but he was too late.

"Twin Typhoon Fan!" Tengu shouted, and his Soultimate didn't kick in, there WAS a powerful blast of wind that hit the left and right heads, but all that seemed to do was anger Slimamander.

Slimamander spat out a glob of goo, which nailed Tengu, sending the Yo-kai crashing to the ground hard.

"Ow… This is what I get for not listening to ya, Sam. Dang, that smarts…" Tengu said.

"Nate! Me, Slashari, and Tengu can't do squat to him for some reason! And our Soultimate's aren't working! It's up to you and the others!" Sam called out to Nate. Nate nodded and ran at Slimamander, jumping up and smacking his Yo-kai hammer against Slimamander's eye.

The head that held Slimamander's eye started leaking goo, and the eye looked funny.

"Hm… I wonder…" Nate had a crazy idea, and sometimes the craziest ideas are the only answers.

Nate channeled the Yo-kai watch so it would act as a rope to pull out the eye, Slimamander fought back, but Nate managed to pull the eye out.

Slimamander's eye grew a small body, and Slimamander's body turned to stone.

"Nyow!" Jibanyan directed, the eye tried to run away, but it was outmatched by its attackers.

The eye went down, Slimamander returned to normal and screeched before disappearing.

"*huff* *huff* It's over…" Nate said, he was exhausted.

"Well done, Nate!" Whisper said, clapping all the while.

"Nyah Nyate! That was great, nyan!" Jibanyan chimed in.

Nate glanced up and saw Sam walking over to him, clapping as well.

"Nice work, Nate! Smart move to go for that lizards' eye, by the way." Sam told Nate.

Nate saw the girl walk over to him out of the corner of his eye, he looked up at her.

"So, you have a Yo-kai watch too." The girl asked Nate, who nodded.

For some reason, both Nate's and the girl's Yo-kai watches started glowing.

"I knew it! You must be…!" The girl said, grabbing Nate's hands and pulling him close, Nate started blushing.

"…My father!" The girl finished her sentence.

Nate didn't know WHAT to think.

"Wha…" The shock seemed to wear off for Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" The three shouted, Sam just shrugged.

"I THOUGHT you reminded me of Nate… Still doesn't mean that I fully believe it though." Sam calmly said, Nate knew his friend was probably freaking out as well, but he was just putting on a serious face to hide it.

**Cue the copyright intro! (Can someone tell me why it's copyrighted please?) **

**Also, I DO have more of chapter one, BUT I want to finish the Chapter before I upload it.**


	3. An Apology

**A Serious Author's Note**

**Hi, before I begin, yes, I'm literally going to copy paste this note in all three of my stories.**

**CALL ME LAZY ALL YOU LIKE.**

**BUT! The message here is genuine!**

* * *

**Ok, so I should start by saying where I've been all this time. I've…been dealing with two things specifically: School and…my grandpa's passing.**

**If you've seen my Splatoon story, you would note that on the last chapter that I was taking a break due to life issues. That chapter was posted three days before my grandpa passed.**

**I wanted to remove myself because…I didn't want to have you guys deal with the 'fallout' of emotions from me.**

**I know it sounds strange, but that's my reason. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to separate my personal problems from my stories on this platform.**

**I guess to make a Persona reference, I wanted to wear a mask when I was on here to hide my own problems from people reading my stories.**

**To people reading this, it probably sounds pretty strange, and I mean my reasoning, not the rest of my note.**

**And…I really, REALLY want to apologize about me just vanishing like that with really no explanation, even if you guys don't mind it, I still feel like I should apologize regardless.**

**Going on this platform was probably the best decision I could make, I didn't think that people would like my stories this much, obviously I've been told that I'm an extremely good writer, but I guess I needed input from another source, and the response I've had from my stories says it all.**

**Jeez this note is all over the place… But I guess its like that because I don't really know how to explain this. Heck, to be honest, I kinda feel like I don't deserve it.**

…

…**I'll try from here on out to do better, but I can't make any guarantees about it. Thank you all for reading my stories and for choosing to follow, favorite, and review them. It makes me so freaking happy to see that people like what I write.**

**So…thank you!**

* * *

**Now, onto the makeup for leaving suddenly!**

**I decided that to make it up to you all for leaving, I'll reveal some future events and (POSSIBLY) plot points from my three stories. Or in other words, I'll spoil some details. Leave what you would like me to reveal in a review and, depending on the topic, I'll reveal it!**

**Now, obviously I won't reveal EVERYTHING, and I'll let you know if what you asked me is something I can't spoil. But that is really for very, VERY important events and/or character development.**

**I know that I don't have to do this, but I feel like I HAVE to. But that's just the kind of person I am.**

**Ok, that's it from me. Thank you for reading this and for sticking around!**

**I promise that I'll upload an ACTUAL chapter to all of my stories soon, but I can't make any guarantees about it being soon, I'll try though!**


End file.
